thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abbey Road (álbum)
Abbey Road es un álbum que muchos consideran la obra cumbre del grupo británico The Beatles, editado en el año 1969. Fue lanzado el 26 de septiembre de 1969 en Inglaterra, y el 1 de octubre del mismo año en los Estados Unidos. Fue producido y orquestado por George Martin para Apple Records, con Geoff Emerick como ingeniero de grabación y Tony Banks como operador de cinta. Participó también, como asistente de grabación, Alan Parsons. Contiene algunas de las más reconocidas canciones del grupo, como "Something", "Come Together", "Oh! Darling" y "Here Comes the Sun". Se trata del último disco que los Beatles hicieron como conjunto, ya que Let It Be, lanzado en el año siguiente, había sido grabado con anterioridad. Orígenes Tras las sesiones de grabación de Let it Be, los Beatles habían alcanzado el punto más bajo de su carrera como grupo. Sus caminos poco a poco se separaban y cada uno pensaba ya en las cosas que podían hacer por su cuenta y en solitario. Sin embargo, se acordó realizar un último esfuerzo para recuperar el espíritu Beatle grabando un nuevo álbum. Se dice que con esta intención, Paul McCartney llamó a George Martin con el objetivo de grabar una última vez "como en los viejos tiempos". Martin aceptó la oferta, poniendo como condición que el trabajo se realizara "como solía ser", y preguntando además: "¿John también está de acuerdo?" a lo cual Paul le dijo que sí, dando por resultado este álbum, considerado el más grande de la historia. Los dos lados del álbum son algo diferentes en cuanto a su carácter, y fueron diseñados para acomodar en un solo disco los puntos de vista divergentes de McCartney y John Lennon. El lado A (para complacer a Lennon) es una colección de canciones sueltas, mientras el lado B (para complacer a McCartney) consiste en una larga serie de composiciones, muchas de ellas relativamente cortas, y unidas entre sí por "puentes" musicales. Producción y grabación Con mayor dedicación y esfuerzo comenzaron los Beatles las grabaciones para Abbey Road. El método de trabajo de hecho cambió, y cada Beatle usaba a los otros como excepcionales músicos de estudio en sus propias canciones. El resultado, sin embargo, fue lo que los críticos han considerado uno de los mejores álbumes en su carrera, tanto en el aspecto técnico como en el creativo. Canciones John Lennon La canción que abre el disco, "Come Together", fue escrita por Lennon originalmente para la campaña de Timothy Leary para su candidatura a gobernador de California, y fue lanzada como un single de doble cara A, junto con "Something". Lennon fue, posteriormente, demandado por Morris Levy por "robo" del riff de guitarra y la línea "here comes old flat top" de la canción de Chuck Berry, "You Can't Catch Me" (como parte de la compensación por esta demanda, Lennon regrabó este tema para su álbum solista Rock'n'Roll de 1975). "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" es una combinación de dos canciones a medio terminar de Lennon, y, con más de siete minutos de duración, es la segunda pista más larga en un álbum oficial de los Beatles (siendo la primera "Revolution #9" del álbum blanco). También contiene uno de los primeros usos de un sintetizador Moog, en el "ruido blanco" que se escucha al final de la canción. "Because" también contiene un sintetizador Moog, tocado por Harrison. Los acordes de este tema fueron inspirados por la música del compositor Ludwig van Beethoven "Quasi una fantasía", Op.27, Nº 2 mvt 1, añadiendo una riqueza armonía inusual hasta entonces. Paul McCartney La primera canción de Paul en el disco, "Maxwell's Silver Hammer", trata sobre un psicópata que asesina a martillazos a sus víctimas, y había sido ensayada durante las sesiones de Let it Be. Su otro tema completo en el disco es "Oh! Darling", una balada a la cual dedicó muchas horas de práctica con el objeto de mejorar su performance vocal. Lennon se ofendió duramente con Paul luego de que éste no lo dejó grabar la voz en ésta canción. George Harrison George Harrison contribuyó con dos canciones al álbum, incluyendo el primer single número uno de The Beatles que no era una composición de Lennon y McCartney. Se trata de "Something", canción escrita originalmente durante las sesiones del álbum blanco, y cuya primera línea se basa en una canción de James Taylor ("Something in the Way She Moves"). Originalmente George se la dio a Joe Cocker, pero luego la regrabó con los Beatles para Abbey Road. "Something" era el tema favorito de Lennon de todos los del álbum, y Frank Sinatra comentó una vez que "Something" era "su canción favorita de Lennon-McCartney" (aunque la canción no haya sido escrita por ninguno de los dos). Incluso aseguró que era la mejor canción de amor de los últimos 50 años. "Here Comes the Sun", la otra contribución de Harrison al disco, es otra de sus canciones más conocidas. Fue influenciada por la canción "Badge" del grupo Cream (co-escrita por Eric Clapton, George Harrison y Ringo Starr en 1969), fue compuesta en un periodo en el que Harrison había renunciado a la banda (para luego volver) la canción habla de George sintiéndose libre de la banda y de la opresión creativa que ejercía sobre él McCartney . Es una de las pocas canciones de los Beatles en las que no participa John Lennon en ningún instrumento. Ringo Starr Ringo escribió y cantó una canción para el disco, "Octopus's Garden", su segunda composición para los Beatles. En su disco VH1 Storytellers (1998), cuenta que se inspiró cuando dejó la banda por unas semanas durante las sesiones del Álbum Blanco y fue a la costa. Ringo contó con alguna ayuda de George Harrison en la composición de la canción. El medley El climax del álbum es el medley de dieciséis minutos que está compuesto por varias canciones cortas, terminadas y a medio terminar, unidas entre sí por McCartney con ayuda de las orquestaciones de George Martin. Aparecen en el lado B y muchos consideran que éste es el mejor lado de un álbum de todos los tiempos. Muchas de estas canciones fueron escritas y grabadas como demos para el Álbum Blanco y Let it Be. "You Never Give Me Your Money", de McCartney, basada en los problemas financieros de los Beatles con Apple, abre la primera parte de estos medleys, seguida de tres canciones de Lennon: "Sun King" (que, junto con "Because", permite apreciar las armonías vocales superpuestas de Lennon, McCartney y Harrison), "Mean Mr. Mustard" (escrita durante el viaje de la banda a India) y "Polythene Pam". Posteriormente vienen cuatro canciones de McCartney: "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window" (o "Ella Entró por la Ventana del Baño", escrita después que una fan de hecho entrara literalmente por la ventana del baño a su casa), "Golden Slumbers" (basada en un poema del siglo XVII escrito por Thomas Dekker), "Carry That Weight" (una de las pocas canciones que cuenta con armonías vocales de los cuatro Beatles) y "The End". Esta última canción contiene el primero y único solo de batería de Ringo Starr dentro de los Beatles, y tres solos de guitarra extendidos, interpretados seguidamente por McCartney, Harrison y Lennon (en ese orden). La línea final, "And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make" (ó "En el final, el amor que te llevas es igual al amor que entregas"), en la opinión de muchos fans, resume la esencia del mensaje de los Beatles. La canción "Her Majesty", adherida al final del disco, era originalmente parte del medley, ubicada entre "Mean Mr. Mustard" y "Polythene Pam", pero a McCartney no le gustó cómo sonaba el medley con esta canción incluida, así que solicitó que fuera editada. Como el ingeniero de grabación había recibido instrucciones de "nunca desperdiciar material creado por los Beatles", ubicó el tema al final del medley después de 20 segundos de silencio. La canción quedó en el lugar, y no apareció en los créditos originales, convirtiéndose, según muchos, en la primera "pista oculta" ("hidden track") de la historia. Portada Una de las características más destacables del LP es la portada. Seguramente se equipara a la del Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) en el número de veces que ha sido imitada, aunque esencialmente fue fruto de la improvisación. El título del álbum corresponde por supuesto, a los estudios de EMI en Abbey Road, Londres, donde los Beatles grabaron casi la totalidad de sus canciones. El LP iba a llamarse Everest, en honor a la marca de cigarrillos que fumaba Geoff Emerick. De hecho, se planificó un viaje al Himalaya para fotografiar la portada. Los cuatro Beatles aparecen en fila, como escenificando un cortejo fúnebre. John Lennon va vestido de blanco: es el predicador o sacerdote, Ringo va de luto, es el amigo del difunto. George Harrison, a su vez, va vestido con un ropa vaquera e informal: es el enterrador. Paul es el único de los cuatro que va descalzo y camina con los ojos cerrados. En muchas culturas orientales, los difuntos son quemados descalzos. Además, su paso está descoordinado respecto al resto de los Beatles, como si no perteneciera a la procesión. Por último, el coche negro estacionado a la derecha, en segundo plano, parece un coche fúnebre o un carro de policia, la cual tuvo el sigilo adecuado para no revelar la supuesta muerte de McCartney. Abbey Road tiene bastante tráfico, y tan solo se sacaron 6 fotos. El Volkswagen (con la matrícula LMW 28IF) solía estar aparcado allí a menudo y era propiedad de alguien que vivía en los pisos de al lado del estudio. Los trajes, eran simplemente los que llevaban los Beatles ese día al estudio. McCartney, que vivía bastante cerca, había aparecido con sandalias, y de hecho en alguna de las fotos las lleva puestas. Simplemente como una última curiosidad, la contraportada del LP corresponde a un cartel de la calle que desapareció hace tiempo. La palabra BEATLES se añadió posteriormente a una foto del cartel también de Ian McMillan. La mancha borrosa azul que se ve a la derecha es de hecho una chica con vestido corto y bonitas piernas. Lista de canciones * Todos los temas escritos por Lennon/McCartney, excepto donde se indique: Cara A # "Come Together" — 4:20 # "Something" (Harrison) — 3:03 # "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" — 3:27 # "Oh! Darling" — 3:26 # "Octopus's Garden" (Starr) — 2:51 # "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" — 7:47 Cara B # "Here Comes The Sun" (Harrison) — 3:05 # "Because" — 2:45 # "You Never Give Me Your Money" — 4:02 # "Sun King" — 2:26 # "Mean Mr. Mustard" — 1:06 # "Polythene Pam" — 1:12 # "She Came In Through the Bathroom Window" — 1:57 # "Golden Slumbers]]" — 1:31 # "Carry That Weight" — 1:36 # "The End" — 2:19 # "Her Majesty" (pista oculta) — 0:23 Créditos e intérpretes * John Lennon: voz principal (triplicada en "Because" y pistas múltiples en "Sun King"), armonías y coros; guitarra solista (pistas múltiples en "I Want You (She´s so Heavy") y rítmica; guitarras acústicas (de 6 y de 12 cuerdas); pianos (eléctricos y acústicos), órgano Hammond y sintetizador Moog; percusión variada (pandereta, maracas y palmas); generador de ruido blanco y efectos de sonido. * Paul McCartney: voz principal, armonías y coros; guitarras solista, rítmica y acústica; bajo (con efecto fuzz en "Mean Mr. Mustard"); pianos eléctricos y acústicos; órgano Hammond, sintetizador Moog, armonio; percusión variada (palmas y pandereta) y efectos de sonido. * George Harrison: voz principal, armonías y coros; guitarras solista, rítmica (pistas múltiples en "I Want You (She´s so Heavy") y acústica (varias guitarras acústicas en "Here Comes the Sun"); bajo; armonio, órgano Hammond y sintetizador Moog; palmas y efectos de sonido. * Ringo Starr: batería, voz principal en "Octopus Garden" y coros; percusión variada (pandereta, maracas, palmas, congas, timbales y yunque) y efectos de sonido. Con: * George Martin: producción y mezclas; piano en "Something", órgano Hammond en "Sun King" y clavicémbalo eléctrico en "Because". * Billy Preston: piano en las primeras tomas de "Something" y órgano Hammond en las primeras tomas de "I Want You (She´s so Heavy)". Ingenieros: * Geof Emerick: ingeniero de sonido y mezclas. * Phill McDonald: ingeniero de sonido y mezclas. Más: * Músicos de sesión: - Cuerdas y maderas en "Something" y "Here Comes the Sun", orquestados y dirigidos por George Martin (con George Harrison). - Cuerdas, maderas y metales en "Golden Slumber", "Carry that Weight" y "The End", orquestados y dirigidos por George Martin (con Paul McCartney). Notas: En esta etapa, es más que evidente el trabajo de los miembros del grupo, especialmente el de Lennon, McCartney y Harrison, en las labores de producción y en las sesiones de mezclas, aunque como era usual, no fueron acreditados por ello. Conmemoración En el 8 de agosto de 2009 se cumplieron cuarenta años del álbum Abbey Road, hubo festejos y reproducciones de aquella portada en la calle con el mismo nombre del álbum. Enlaces externos * Letras de todas las canciones de Abbey Road * Sesión de fotos para la tapa del álbum Nota: Este disco fue editado de su versión normal por el productor George Martin en 1970 ru:Abbey Road en:Abbey Road Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles